violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2/Episode 079
Episode 79, also known as A Hasty Decision, A Song, is the 159th episode of Violetta and 79th in Season 2. It first aired October 10, 2013, in Latin America. It was written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta and directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban. Overview Violetta and Leon reunite and decide to rebuild their trust and relationship. However, something is still wrong with Violetta. Andres finds a love letter from Francesca to Marco, thinking it's for him. The Studio finds out that Gregorio is Diego's father. Episode Summary Leon clarifies that he was only saying goodbye to Lara and isn't with her anymore. Leon and Violetta clear up the misunderstandings and get back together, after promising each other that they won't let anything come between them again. They lean in to kiss, only to get interrupted by a phone call from Andres, reminding Leon that they have band rehearsal. After Camila and Broduey's kiss, Broduey apologises and backs away. He begins to walk away but Camila runs after him and tells him she loves him too. They hug and get back together. Federico refuses to help Ludmila with her schemes against Violetta, causing Ludmila to leave angrily, saying she hates him. Jade and Matias succeed in stealing all of Herman's money. However, Ramallo overhears them from the kitchen and calls Inspector Parodi to turn them in. Jade and Matias get arrested and as they climb into the police car, Jade blames Herman everything and says that none of this would have happened if he had just loved her like she deserved. Andres finds a love letter in his locker from Francesca, leading him to think that Francesca is in love with him. Andres changes his look in order to impress her. The students are rehearsing for the final show, but for some reason, Violetta can't sing. That night, Leon visits Violetta as a surprise and she sings 'This Is My Best Moment' for him. Leon loves the song but he still doesn't know why Violetta is feeling so sad. Downstairs, Herman asks Leon to look after her because Leon is much closer to Violetta right now than he is. Leon agrees while Violetta listens from the top of the stairs with a smile on her face. Ramallo then talks to Leon and reveals to him that part of the song Violetta was working on was actually written by Herman from one of Maria's poems that she wrote while pregnant with Violetta. When Herman couldn't finish the song, Ramallo gave it to Violetta, who completed it. Ramallo asks Leon to tell Violetta this piece of information. The next day, Camila and Francesca find out that Leon and Violetta are back together and are very happy for him. Camila, Francesca, and Maxi try to find ways to cheer up Violetta and Leon starts to get an idea. Violetta has trouble with the choreography in dance class and overhears Diego arguing with Gregorio. Gregorio sadly tells Violetta that he doesn't want to waste any more time in being part of Diego's life. The students try to come up with a closing song and everyone starts arguing about their ideas. Frustrated, Violetta gives up tells them that this time, they just can't do it. Francesca confronts Andres when she finds him with her letter and makes it clear that she has no feelings for him and that the letter was for Marco. After Andres leaves, Francesca and Marco agree to meet at the park after he reads the letter. Diego runs into Ludmila and tells her that he hates seeing someone in pain because of him, with tears in his eyes. Parodi tells that she will wait for him until he is released from jail. They share a kiss while Jade looks on in shock. Diego is in the zoom alone, singing a sadder and slower version of 'Be Mine' on the stage. Slowly, the students and teachers of the Studio enter the room and watch Diego sing. Gregorio then goes on stage and gives an emotional and tearful speech, revealing to everyone that Diego is his son. Everyone listens with tears in their eyes, including Ludmila who seems to be feeling remorseful at everything she's done. Gregorio and Diego then share a hug and Violetta leaves the room. Diego goes after her and thanks her for reuniting him with his father. He tells her he still loves her and asks her to forgive him but Violetta says she can't because she doesn't understand how someone could hurt another person like he did to her. Ramallo tells Olga that he loves her and she is the only woman in his life. Leon and Andres try to motivate the others to not quit on writing the song and the students agree to give it one last try. Beto accidentally locks Marco in the fish tank with his cell phone outside, causing him to be late for his meeting with Francesca. Federico tries to cheer up Violetta by singing 'Lights, Camera, Action', but it only makes her annoyed. Ludmila comes in and tells Violetta that ever since she's met her, she's never seen her so sad and distant from music. Violetta reveals that the reason she can't sing or dance is because she feels like she is very far away from her father and there's an emptiness inside her. She then says that she won't be a part of the show. Cast Main Cast Note: In this episode, Valentina Frione, Carla Pandolfi, and Valeria Baroni weren't a part of the main cast Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song) *This Is My Best Moment *Be Mine *Lights, Camera, Action Trivia *This is the penultimate episode of season 2. *Ludmila's prediction that she was about to start dating Federico in episode 76 was true. *This episode showed that Ludmila's personality is truly changing, due to the fact that she was feeling remorseful during Gregorio's speech, and the fact that she didn't feel happy watching Violetta suffer. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes